fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Sonic PrettyCure!
Go sonic precure! ( 行く！ソニックプリキュア！''Go! Sonikku purikyua!) is '''Akirachan13s first Precure fanseries. It's a crossover with Sonic and Precure. This is also to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the Sonic franchise. Plot Akira is a big Sonic fan, She has played through each game and is also the best sonic player in Japan. One day she goes with her best friend Yoko Himawari home when she suddenly noticed, that would be something near. Trivia * This is the first series of Precure that no kingdom saves, namely any other world. * This is the first series that has 2 cures of the same color. * This is a Precure fanseries that is targeted towards an older demographic due to dark themes in some episodes, foul language, scary elements, crude humor, fanservice, violence, blood, and possibly death. * This fanseries airs on Tuesday nights at 9:30 pm Japan time, Friday nights at 9:00 pm United States Eastern Standard Time, and Monday nights at 7:30 pm Germany Time. * Episodes are then streamed on the NicoNico service on Thursdays in Japan one week after they're released and are streamed on YouTube for USA and Germany Wednesdays one week after its released. Characters Main characters * Akira harinezumi / Cure sonic - our main protagonist * Yoko Kiyoshi / Cure Tails - Akira's sidekick * Akiko Yuuki / Cure Knuckles - The former 3rd cure * Mika Kagemaru / Cure Shadow - Akira's rival * Gina Mirai / Cure Silver - A girl from the future * Carol Akatsuki / Zarol / Cure Dragon - The "actual" 3rd cure Main Villains * Sarana Kagami - Super villain of the whole series until Episode 50 * Miss Egglady - The one who makes evil robots for purpose of destroying the world. * Metal Cure Sonic - A robotic version of Cure Sonic * Dark Cure Sonic (from episode 30 to episode 34) - Shadow version of Cure Sonic * Solaris - Final Boss Standard characters * Aleena Harinezumi - Akira's mother * Leiko Hiretsu - A bad girl who hangs out with the people in the dark alley ways * Amy Harinezumi - Akira's little sister * Kaori Akatsuki - Carol's decesed older sister. She was once a cure like her Fairies * Chip - The main fairy mascot * Zavok - Carol's fairy mascot and her father * Emeraldia - Mika's Fairy Go! Sonic Pretty cure! The movie: Items Weapons '''Sonic Stick '(ソニックスティック Sonikku sutikku) Crimson Rod '(クリムゾンロッド ''Kurimuzon roddo) '''Dragon Staff (ドラゴンスタッフ Doragon sutaffu) is Cure Dragon's weapon. It is known to be the strongest weapon in the entire series. Others Cure Handy '(キュアブローチ ''Kyua Handi) the cures main transformation device '''Chaos Emeralds (カオスエメラルド Kaosu emerarudo) Type Cards * Speed Type Card ''' * '''Fly Type Card * Power Type Card * Idol Type Card * Galaxy Type Card * Transform Type Card Artbook Albums * Go! sonic precure Vocal Album 1 * Go! sonic precure Character CD 1 Akira Harinezumi * Go! sonic precure Character CD 2 Yoko Kiyoshi * Go! sonic precure Character CD 3 Akiko Yuuki * Go! sonic precure Character CD 4 Carol Akatsuki * Go! sonic precure Character CD 5 Mika Kagesaki * Go! sonic precure Character CD 6 Gina Mirai * Go! sonic Precure! Movie Album * Go! sonic precure Vocal Album 2 websites about the series } - NicoNicoDouga= } - Youtube= } - }} Category:Video Games Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Fanseries Based On Real Life Game Series Category:Akirachan13's Fanseries Category:Collaboration Category:MaverickYveltal's Fanseries